1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a monitoring system including a central monitoring station having a plurality of receivers that receive information from a number of different security systems at different locations wherein the receivers are connected to an automation system and at least one printer. More particularly, the invention relates to a monitoring system receiver being operably coupled to a plurality of receivers using a serial port connection such that all of the receivers that are operably coupled can generate and transmit diagnostic statistics to one master receiver for transmission to an automation system and printer.
2. Background
Security systems, such as for homes and businesses, have become commonplace as people seek to protect themselves and their property. The security system typically includes a central monitoring station that is in communication with a plurality of local security systems that are located at a home or business.
The central monitoring station is staffed with operators to monitor incoming communications and to determine when one or more of the monitored local security systems communicate an alarm. Upon receipt of an alarm, alert or an alarming event, an operator contacts emergency services such as fire or police personnel in the appropriate municipality by telephone to report the alarm.
In response to a received message, the central monitoring station processes the message and performs the necessary response. The messages from the respective security systems may include identifiers that identify the security systems.
The central monitoring station includes receivers and transmitters for communicating with different security systems via one or more networks. The receivers receive messages via a communication link from the local individual security system. Each receiver is connected to an automation system. The automation system is typically an automation computer that is programmed with control and processing instructions. The receivers are connected to the automation computer by an automation computer port. Additionally, each receiver is connected to a printer such that the data the receiver receives can be printed for the operator. Each receiver is connected to its printer via a printer port and a printer cable.
Each receiver generates diagnostic statistics regarding its operation. For example, a receiver will generate line card usage statistics such as number of calls, number of bad calls, type of alert, etc.
Currently, each receiver transmits the diagnostic statistics to its own printer and automation system using its own serial port. Therefore, there is a need for a printer to be attached to each receiver.
However, there is a need for a central monitoring station to have a means to reduce the hardwire and peripheral devices needed at the central monitoring station. Additionally, the central monitoring station operator needs a means to schedule the transmission and collection of at least one diagnostic statistic to a master receiver and/or printer.